Fur(R)y Love
by shuusetsu
Summary: He was a lonesome creature hoping from someone the warmth and care he never had. Until that day when he saw Usami, he then realized he wanted to be a human. (oneShot)


thanks for checking my one shots out and for those who've been supporting them!^^

* * *

**========Fur(R)y Love=======**

* * *

_Eyes like doe's sparkled with tears. So much kindness reached his innocent heart he couldn't comprehend. And as warm gentle hand brushed his furr, a voice soft as a dream whispered into his ear._

_"You've been through a lot, little one. You don't have to worry about anything. Don't worry... I'll still make the ultimate wish of your heart come true..."_

_He couldn't understand. He was just so drowsy. _

_"It's to become a human...right? Misaki-chan?"_

_It was just that sweet voice he heard before falling into a deep sleep._

* * *

**-connection-**

Tail between its legs, the dog couldn't place what position he would do to stay comfortable. The rain was strong. The air was chilly. Even his furr couldn't completely shield him from the biting cold.

After all the turning around he did under a huge tree, it ended up still standing. Its huge round eyes observed the people passing by. Some threw pitiful looks at him. Some couldn't care less.

He whimpered. Hoping that under the noise of the rain, someone would stop and make him feel that he was an important part of the world. That even if he was a scar-faced, ugly and scary creature, someone would still pat his head.

He wasn't even hoping for a human to take him home. All he wanted was someone who'd look at him without disgust and tell him everything's going to be alright.

His furr now soaking wet, the dog tried to shake the water off. But it did no good as he just got wet once more. He gazed at the dark sky, hoping the rain would stop. But like any other prayers he had, it just dissipitated with the rain. And echoing to deaf ears, he cried.

* * *

Under the prevalent and rythmic sound of the rain, a different noise caught his attention. It clicked against the wet ground. It grew closer and louder.

Curious, he turned behind him and there he saw a man running towards him.

"Mind if I stay here for a bit?" the man asked him as he patted his silverhair dry. "You got some huge tree here."

The dog for a few moments just stared. It was an apparition he thought he saw. The first human to talk to him in a long while. The first human who looked him in the eyes and not at his ugly, dirty appearance. The first one that talked to him like he even mattered into that scene.

"Just when I took a little stroll, it rained like this? Damn..." the dog heard as he kept his gaze fixed at the man taking refuge under his tree.

Shaking off his spacing mind, the dog moved sideways. Giving the new comer some more space.

"Hmm?" the man looked at his little fellow, and it made him smile at what the canine just did. "Thanks."

Right that instant, the four-legged creature knew that he just have to be a human no matter what.

There the two of them, two different kinds remained under the tree letting the rain pass. They watched the rain pour into the ground and absorbed the song it made without conversing. It wasn't even possible in the first place. But it made the brown furry creature a tad less lonelier.

* * *

"Sensei..." Aikawa, a woman editor whispered. Her eyes fixed at the huge open window. "Is it just me, or there's a really huge, scary dog watching you?"

Sitting comfortably on the Tatami floor, Usami Akihiko turned his head to look outside for a brief moment. The morning sun was harshly spreading its heat and the sky as blue as the ocean. Even the cicadas were happily singing their hymns. An all out sign of the summer season befalling them.

Usami then sighed as he continued adding the last of his revisions to the latest story he was writing.

"Leave it alone."

Having a sudden slump in writing, Usami had decided to take a change of pace in a traditional house in the country side he bought ages ago. And it seemed like it did him a good one.

* * *

Aikawa sipped her luke-warm coffee. She and the celebrated author have been stuck in that room, she had lost track of time. When she looked out the window, the sun was already nowhere to be seen.

She lowered the papers she was holding and gingerly glanced at the author across her.

"Sensei...is it just me... or you just got a really cute stalker staring at you?" the woman asked with a crazy grin.

"Ha?" Usami once more turned around from where he was.

After all the blank expressions he had pulled the entire day, it was the first for him to actually change expressions. And that was of mix annoyance and disbelief. "Again?"

Usami grudgingly stood from where he was sitting and walked towards the window. Amidst the generous amount of thick trees around his home was a green-eyed teen-aged looking punk standing. The teen wouldn't do anything. He just stood their like a tree himself.

"Oi? It's already getting late," Usami started after shortly roaming his lavender eyes around the dark neighborhood.

He couldn't place when that boy started appearing. Perhaps the same time the stray dog started visiting his house he wasn't really sure. But this strange kid had some weird habit of standing there and staring at him from outside his window.

"For how long are you planning on standing there?"

The teen scratched the back of his head, smiling a stupid smile.

"Please don't mind me!" the boy replied.

_"Don't mind-" _Usami felt tired all of a sudden. From where did this specie come from? No matter where Usami look at it, they didn't seem to be talking the same language at all.

The woman's neck about to snap from trying to take another look at the boy, an untimely creepy smile formed on her lips.

"Sensei, why don't we invite the kid for dinner?"

"No way-"

"Hey you!" Aikawa suddenly emerged by the window, blocking Usami. "Want to join us for dinner!?"

Usami could only shake his head in annoyance.

"Clear that frown on your forehead sensei," Aikawa muttered. "You were so kind to the scary dog earlier, why are you so cold at that cute stalker of yours then?"

"Aikawa," Usami started to leave the room. "You better stop those BL stuff running in your head right now."

But the woman just giggled. Pressing on something like the inevitable was about to unfold.

* * *

**-confession-**

Ever since that single invitation, the kid would always invite himself at the yard of the house. Standing there like a guard dog with a stupid smile that even Usami was having a hard time understanding. The only thing he was sure of was the presence of the boy though was disturbing, also posed a sense of security and peace for the man.

"Hello Usagi-san!" the creepy stalker greeted, eyes sparkling.

With furrowed brows, Usami who was currently sitting by the window of his room, placed the cup of coffee he was holding down. His nightly visitor had arrived and though they did nothing but just stare at the darkness of the night, Usami for some reason has grown accustomed to it. Save for the new nick name he got.

"Where did that 'Usagi-san' come from?"he asked, pushing a plate of milky cookies to the boy who sat at the other corner of the huge window. "Don't go giving weird nicknames to your seniors."

The kid, who seemed to be never changing his clothes smiled, happily filling his mouth with the milky goodies.

"Eh, but Usagi-san..." the boy continued despite his mouth being full. "Your hair looks so fluffy like a rabbit's there in the forest!"

Usami could only sigh. Talking to the kid would just give him headaches. He lifted his gaze and was met by the night sky. The trees ahead of them were filled by the loud cicadas to the point that it was hard to sleep for some people. But all these, Usami ignored and from the corners of his eyes watched the glutton of a kid.

_"Just where did this brat come from?"_

At exactly seven in the evening, the boy would appear. At exactly ten in the evening, he would leave. He seemed to be around eighteen. Brown hair, green eyes and he seemed a happy person despite being near malnourished.

Usami closed his eyes. He felt like this kid appeared around the time the scary stray dog Aikawa mentioned started appearing. As if the boy and the dog were taking turns on guarding outside the house.

Suddenly, the man was bothered. He rarely get to see the dog the past few days. The ugly dog with an open dry scar on its head. With fur dark as coffee, it had huge body, making the kids around call it a monster.

"Have you noticed that brown dog around?" Usami asked out of the blue. "It seemed like its gone."

The teen's hand froze in the air while reaching for another cookie. His mouth full of cookie crumbs.

"Uhm...yeah...he's been roaming around town because no one wanted to keep him," the boy said in a low voice next to whispering. "Ugly, smelly, scary...he's a sad dog."

Usami glanced at the kid then exhaled. "Seems like it. I wonder where it went," he questioned more to himself.

"I am that dog."

* * *

"I am that dog," the teen announced with a straight face. "But I am not sad anymore because you're here."

The older man blinked a couple of times. Should he laugh at that lame joke? Or should he strike the boy on the head to make some sense out of him?

"Look uh..." Usami frowned. He only just realized since it was really just the first time they had a longer conversation. But the boy has been going in his place for quite some time but he didn't even know his name.

As if reading Usami's mind, the kid gladly obliged. "Misaki!"

Usami fell quiet for a few moments. The kid was too lively for him it was hard to keep up.

"Eh...Look Misaki," Usami tried to make his voice as calm as he could. But he was really about to lose it. "I am being serious here."

"I am serious," Misaki replied while munching away. "The thirty days is almost over so I get to be human now most of the time."

The little fireflies dancing away from a far grew brighter. As if even they were mocking the brunette.

Resting his broad back against the wooden frame, Usami inhaled the summer night's breeze. Deciding to just humor the kid who seemed to have nothing better to do with his life.

"Oh really? A dog turning human at night?" Usami mumbled, not being able to hide away the sarcasm.

The kid just gave him a quiet smile. Strange that for a composed man as he was, it made him clear his throat as he looked away.

"I didn't think that being human is very nice because then I'd have to give up my carefree life. And besides I am used to be being alone given how I look," the boy continued. "But it changed when I found what I really wanted. I want to be able to stand with equal footing and not just as a pet."

Usami felt for his cigarettes in his pockets and lighted one. The sound of his lighter calming and the blue flame of his lighter reflected on the huge green eyes that suddenly gazed up at him.

"If I become officially human, Usagi-san can I kiss you?"

The man choked on his cigarette smoke and the stick fell off from his lips. His face a mix of surprise, disbelief and amusement.

_"Come on, give me a break."_ "Something is definitely wrong with your head huh?"

Usami knew for himself that guy to guy relationships existed. He even did some research to make his BL novels more realistic. But never did in his mind pictured himself being caught up in one.

"Can I? Can I? Can I?" like a broken recorder, the teen went on.

The silverhaired man felt like he could laugh at the proposal but he swallowed it and instead reached for the boy's hair. It was surprisingly soft to his touch and to be honest, patting that mop of hair felt good.

"When is your thirtieth day then?" Usami asked, deciding to just go on with the outlandish and crazy joke.

Misaki's face lit up. And Usami's hand just got tangled with the soft mop of hair. The kid looked charming as a button all of a sudden.

"It's actually tomorrow!"

Clearing his throat, Usami went back to busying himself with lighting another cigarette.

"Fine. Whatever...deal."

"For real? Not turning back?"

"I said 'deal' right?"

"Thank you!"

Almost like the boy had just won the lottery, he jumped from where he was sitting and bowed at Usami. Abruptly turning to leave just like that.

"Oi, Misaki!" Usami called. The boy turned to look, his stupid smile still on his face.

Usami knew the question he was about to ask was as idiotic as the boy's joke. But what would he lose anyway?

"Why would you want to do that with me?"

Misaki's face turned serious all of a sudden, as if Usami was looking into someone else.

"Because I found the one I like?"

The older man was about to accept it as just that. But the kid whispered something ever so shyly. Usami wasn't expecting that before the kid ran and disappeared.

"I like Usagi-san..."

Dumbfounded, Usami stared at the dark view before him, only the moon served as the illumination. He ran his hand over his face sighing.

"Shit."

He shouldn't have asked the question. He did lose something because of that.

"Got smitten by a boy huh Usami?" the man mumbled laughing. "So ridiculous."

If he ever get on with it, his love story would be more stupid and outrageous than the BL novels he had written.

* * *

"La-la-la..."

Misaki couldn't place his happiness as he trudged his way towards the house of the guy he wished to be with forever. Simple minded as he was, the only thing going on in his mind was finally, it was the 30th day. He officially turned as a human.

Nothing else mattered.

The evening sky was studded with those flickering lights he liked. As if even the nature was celebrating with him. But it didn't last for long.

Misaki's smile faded as he realized that the usual light from the window he always looked at wasn't there. And after sniffing around, he had come to the conclusion that no one was home.

"Usagi-san?" he still called. After a few minutes of standing before the sliding doors, he decided to sit and just wait. "Maybe he just went out..."

Scratching the back of his head, the newly official human Misaki shoot up his wild imagination. Thinking how he'd kiss the guy he liked and how it would even make him feel. Excited as he was, he felt something a litte odd about it too. But he was too simple to bother about the human structure of what was acceptable and not.

Twenty minutes already passed. The bowed head of the boy gazed at the pathway ahead. Misaki felt his chest tightening.

He stood.

His feet slowly taking shaky, small steps forward.

"Usagi-san?"

He whirled around, blood rushing alive into his every veins. For even though he had become a human, the undeniably superior instincs he was born with was still there.

And he could sense his Usagi-san in danger.

* * *

Just after Misaki had turn into a human and to stay that way, he found Usami surrounded by men with knives. The secluded area with nothing but trees and endless rice fields offered no help. And though Usami knew self-defense, he just couldn't take four men at once.

Not knowing what to do, Misaki bit his bottom lip as he watched the guy he felt connection with get robbed and beaten senseless. Shaking, he took his small steps.

"Usagi-san?"

Usami on the ground looked at the direction of the soft voice. Shock on his face, he tried to get up. He just couldn't let that thin boy get involved.

"Get out of here! Idiot!"

"Oh...look what we have here..." one of the men hissed shrewdly. "Eh...he doesn't look like a rich kid to me..." he announced after seeing the boy's dirty appearance.

Misaki's anger welling inside him, he continued walking. His green eyes fixed at the bleeding corners of Usami's lips. At the older man's dirty appearance and the slight bruises taking form on the man's once flawless face.

_"Kami-sama...turn me back into my true form..." _

"Misaki! What the fuck!" Usami angrily yelled, grabbing to the walls for support.

_"If I have my fangs, I can tear away at their flesh...if I have my claws, I can take them by force..."_ crying as he stated the the beginning of throwing his dream, Misaki tried to maintaine his strong will.

_"I can't do anything to protect the ones important to me...with me being this weak..."_

A guy double the teen's size grabbed the boy by the shirt. Smiling and hissing at Misaki's face, he gently patted Misaki's face. To which Usami wanted to hurl.

"Bastard!" Usami wanted to stand, but the hit on his knee was stronger than he thought. He ended up falling once more on his other knee.

"Kiddo, such courage you showed. You could lose this cute face of yours right now..." the man continued, licking at the boy's tear-filled cheeks. "Aww...that scared you're crying?"

_"I'd rather be the ugly dog I once was...the ugly dog no one wanted to keep...if I could save Usagi-san..."_

The two other men started picking on Usami once more. And no matter how much the author struggled, he couldn't do much. He was just a normal huma after all. And his strenght had long since left him from all the blows he had accepted.

"Get your hands off him!"

The boy flashed an sad smile to Usami. "Being a human, for a short period of time has been great. Thank you Usagi-san."

"What are you..." Usami mouthed.

Misaki then started snarling to the guy holding him up.

"Is this kid on drugs?" he started holding the boy's neck with force as if choking him. "Pretending to be a do-"

And then, there he came. No words could describe the utter surprise that came upon them when from the teen's place, a huge dog appeared. So big, ugly and dirty it snarled and bared its sharp fangs.

The man was all too caught up with what just happened, he instantly let go of the canine before him.

"Bakemono*!" the man shouted, slashing into the air his swiss knife.

Misaki in his ugly form leaped towards where Usami Akihiko was. And as the dog's instinc made himself the barrier between the men and Usami.

"What on Earth..." Usami whispered as he watched the dog growl and snarl at the men. Its thick saliva shooting off a distance as it bared its teeth ready to bite.

_"I really wanted to become a human...but I am of no use that way..."_ Misaki shouted inside him. _"At least...this way..." _the dog threw a glance at the silverhaired man. His scar on his forehead flashing before Usami.

That looked teared into Usami's insides, He gulped despite his dry mouth.

"You..." the word was left stuck in his throat when all three men came lunging forward at once.

Dizzy, all Usami could do was watch as the dog danced around the men. Dodging the slashing movements of their hands. Taking for granted the danger it was posing to his life.

He stood and readied himself. How could he let himself just leave the dog saving his ass? Throwing all the pain in his body, he grabbed a guy from behind and knocked him on the chest cavity, leaving one of the men gasping for his breath.

All was going fine. He could hold out and still put up a fight.

"You piece of shit!"

Usami turned to look at his back. But no matter how fast his brain was to process what was going on, his body couldn't keep up.

_"Damn...I wouldn't be able to dodge it!"_

Just then, an object of dark brown blocked Usami's vision. He felt warm, liquid on his cheek. When he felt for it, the tip of his fingers was covered with blood. but it was not his.

"Damn you monster! Serves you right!" the man who slashed at the dog leered before running away.

In an instant, Usami and the dog was left alone in that dark area. He was aching all over but Usami was too absorbed to the scene he was seeing he could careless at his welfare..

Usami slowly crawled to where Misaki was to shorten their distance.. The image of the dark pool under the brown dog sickening. The sound of its laboured breathing, and its painful whimperings filling Usami's ears.

He wanted to scold the dog. Or Misaki. He wasn't even sure if he wasn't dreaming at all. All he knew was that he wanted to shout at the stupid mess before him but the words just wouldn't come out.

He could only grab the wounded cannine, and pull it into a hug.

"Idiot...idiot..."

_"I'm glad you're safe,"_ Misaki whispered. It only came as a whimper though.

* * *

Usami didn't know where he got the strenght to carry the huge dog all the way to his house. He didn't even know what was real and not. When he laid it at the back side of his car, he couldn't describe the gaping wound just on the neck of the little hero.

His shaking hands, as much as he tried wouldn't let him insert the key into its lot. He ended up cursing everything.

"Shit! Come on!" he shouted, drops of sweat running down his forehead.

From his rear view mirror, Usami beyond panic threw a glance at the dog. It was still breathing, but so much lightly like it would just stop with the slightest movement.

The nearest animal clinic was in the city and it was a one hour drive from the town they were in. Driving that long with a badly wounded dog, about to bleed to death Usami knew it was spelled as impossible.

"Damn it...God..."he hissed, slamming his fists against the stirring wheel. Never had he felt helpless.

The car then rolled to life. The heavens answering to his panicked plea.

Swallowing the painful lump that formed in his throat, Usami made the car roar through the night. Never even remembering in his life if he'd driven his car like that to the point of breaking it. But he drove. He drove the seemingly endless road.

When he slammed at the breaks hard, Usami was already looking worse than the furry passenger at the back seat. As if he'd ran a mile, he hopped out of his car without even closing the door and went hurriedly for Misaki...or the dog...whatever. Usami couldn't think anymore, just that he need to have them saved.

Reaching with his finger tips, he felt that awkward rigidness from its body.

"Mi..."

He used one knee to support himself on the leather seat and groped the animal's chest. Flaky, dried blood made its coat coarse.

"I get it, I believe everything..." massaging the huge limp head, Usami closed his eyes. "Tonight's the deal right? So wake up...Come on..."

The tall woman who rushed out of her clinic to take a look at how serious her patient was peaked from the car window. She watched what she thought was owner-begging-beloved-pet to-wake-up take place.

But with just once glance at the dog, she could already tell.

Even Usami didn't have to get an expert opinion about it.

Misaki, or the dog, or just that annoying stalker of his for the past month already slipped away from his grasp.

"No..."

Breathing deeply, the man lifted the canine and hugged it. Hugged it ever so tighly that a miracle would happen.

He burried his face on its furry neck, the vet and the other staff watching them. If with his own eyes he saw the kid turn into this courageous creature, what was so impossible into hoping that it would open its eyes once more and come back as the boy Misaki who loved milk cookies?

But Usami's prayers were left answered.

* * *

-**completion**-

"Sensei!" a lively voice broke the silence. "I've come to pick up the manuscript!"

The woman editor named Aikawa left her shoes and carefully wore the huge once prepared for visitors. Her face in a frown as she felt the eerie silence of the house.

Then she saw him, sitting by the window with his lavender eyes gazing up to some far away place. The darkness of the night his background. And it looked like a mourning painting in Aikawa's eyes.

Aikawa cleared her throat but Usami Akihiko didn't turn or look at the editor. He just motioned with his hand his finished manuscript he placed on top of the low table. And as if noone arrived, he went back into looking outside.

The woman was a little confused. Listening to the faint cries of the summer critters, she sat before the table and slowly read the manuscript.

"Sensei..." she started. "You went for a fantasy one this time...it's a first..." she remarked, still absorbed with what she was reading.

The time clicked away with the author just sitting there and the editor reading the short story she asked the author to write some weeks ago. And as Aikawa neared the ending, her face grew into a confused look.

_"So small and helpless-looking, he smiled at me. A silent smile that I felt had the pretext of 'goodbye'. _

_The once sweet and innocent face changed into something I have never seen before. Angrily he looked around the men assaulting me. Pathetic as it may sound, I could only watch. Watch when from his lips, sharp fangs grew. Watched his green eyes turned red. Watched as his small hands grew claws._

_From an angel, he turned into a beast full of fury. I was speechless because scary and as impossible as it could be, when he leaped out from the hold of his attacker, he was so beautiful. So beautiful to the point that my chest burned in a way it had never did before._

_When he said he wasn't human, I thought he was just joking. For at this age, things like that just don't happen..._

_I even made a stupid deal with him, humoring the lad. _

_But I clung to my adult world, dismissing the impossible. _

_I didn't ask him to do it. But he took the knife aimed at me and in an instant, I was left alone._

_Then I realized, he was like water to me. I keep trying to keep it in my palms. But as if it was destined to be that way, it just slipped away from me."_

She let the paper down on the table and glanced at the broad back of the author.

"Sensei? What happened to...you know the boy who saved the man's life? What of their love story?" she asked with a worried look. "There isn't a closure to it yet..."

His back facing the editor, Usami glanced at the plate of the cookies gone soft.

"Because it didn't even had a chance to begin in the first place."

Aikawa was ready nagging the author even before she arrived at the man's vacation house. She was ready to do that if the author wasn't able to produce a completed story within the proper deadline. But somehow, she felt like shutting her mouth and let it slide.

Looking around uncomfortably, Aikawa then pulled some folders from her shoulder bag. "Uhm, sensei...you seem out of it, but I also need to discuss with you the authograph signing two weeks from now."

The man stood and slowly sat across the editor. Without words he started reading in to them. His eyes fastly running from one to another. He was too focused in it that Aikawa felt it was because Usami was trying to forget something.

Aikawa would once in a while steal a glance at Usami and at the huge window behind him, thinking what was wrong.

Sitting together in silence, Aikawa felt the need to stretch and take a break. As she was stretching her arms up in the air, she gasped.

And with a smile, she waived her hand like saying 'hi'.

Usami moved his gaze from the papers to the red-head. "What are you doing?"

"Ha?" she then looked at the author with a perplexed look. "Well your kid stalker is ther-"

Even before Aikawa could finish, Usami had turned to look outside the window. The low table almost toppling over at the sudden movement.

The moment his lavender eyes rested at the green ones, vivid despite the dark, it felt like the world had stopped revolving. Everything froze.

"Uh...Hello? Usagi-san...?" the familiar voice greeted while having a stupid smile on his face.

Usami just stared. He stared until his eyes hurt from not blinking. He stared until his chest hurt from not breathing.

Was what he was seeing real?

Aikawa alternatingly looked at the two. And she saw that faint smile on Usami's face before turning into an expression of a stone once more.

"For how long are you planning on standing there, Misaki?"

Misaki looked bewildered for a while. But then he dashed out of sight and disappeared once more.

Never had Usami been so happy at listening to the sound of the rustling of the leaves outside his house. The sound of the sliding doors being pushed open. The sound of excited footsteps against the wooden floor. Everything seemed like music suddenly.

He probably would ask the kid what happened. After all Misaki should be technically 'dead'. Or maybe he wouldn't. He wouldn't dare question the power of the unimaginable after all what he experienced and saw. He could only be grateful. Period.

"Sensei?" Aikawa called as the author headed for the door.

"I'll just give the visitor a warm welcome..."

Just before the kid stalker could slide the door open, Usami emerged. The older man hurriendly pushed the door close behind him. And faster than a blink of an eye, Usami had that little hero pinned against the wall.

"How dare you make me worry like that?" Usami hissed at Misaki's face through gritted teeth. "I thought you were already..." he stopped at that. Not having the strenght to say that dreadful word.

Misaki smiled an apologetic smile as he tried to wriggle away. That was a first being pinned like that, the suppressing so great he wasn't used to it.

"Eh...I don't know either..." the green-eyed boy. "There was a voice, and then the next thing, I was standing in front of your window."

Usami cupped the boy's face with his huge hands, leaning closer he did. "Listen to me real good..."

"W-what?"

"I don't care whether you're a dog, a human or a freaking alien..." Usami gently whispered, the mix of cigarette, tea and cookies mixing altogether, intoxicating the one before the man. "I don't need an explanation...so let's get that deal going."

Misaki's eyes could only stare at the face that loomed over his. Warm breath, as gentle as if it were blowing at something precious, came touching Misaki's lips. As if reading each other, sensing each other. Both afraid that this could be just a product of a longing soul.

Gently, delicately, just like that, their first kiss came. Just that slight touch but it made that certain precious moment real. That time when every worry just faded and all was bliss.

Inexperienced, at mostly everything, Misaki moved his head sideways to catch his breath. But it was that opportunity that Usami took advantage of to make their seal of a deal sweeter, deeper and stronger.

The teen under the pressure of emotions jumbled inside him, tried his best to respond. For after all that happened, he was sure it wasn't a mistake that he wished to be a human for this very moment.

They just continued in their trance. Hungrily sucking each other's lips, as if trying to suck the living breath out of each other's bodies. And though the difference among them could be thousands, the sense of completion was undeniably there. An art of that so-called 'beginning of the story' in Usami's words.

And while the passonate kiss was taking place, the sliding doors opened very softly. A pair of eyes turned into slits spying on the two males from the little opening.

Blushing, Aikawa clasped her hand over her mouth. For if she didn't do that, she was sure she'd squeal so loudly, it could wake the whole town.

"Sly! Usami-sensei! So sly!" she screamed in her perverted mind. "Just how far have they already done!"

Despite all the BL fangirling condition she was in though, deep inside her she was happy. Looking at the author who only made bored faces look as if about to cry in just one kiss, she already knew what inspired that recent story.

She smiled before giving the two the privacy they needed. Call it women's intuition but she felt even the first time she saw that brunette that things would end up that way.

And the most important thing aside from everything else was that Aikawa knew that the author would finally be able to put a happy closure to his latest story.

* * *

**end**

* * *

**chapter end notes;**

thanks for your time reading this...^^ and also please share your thoughts!

-shuusetsu


End file.
